1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste containers and more particularly to waste containers structured to receive and retain a bag dispenser box.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
The prior art waste containers generally used are hollow receptacles for receiving and storing refuse which when filled are emptied. The refuse is collected and discarded and the empty waste container is positioned for reuse. For convenience in discarding the refuse from the container, plastic or paper bags are inserted in the container and inflated or opened to loosely line the sides of the container. Refuse is then collected in the paper or plastic bag, and when filled, one merely has to remove the bag insert and discard the filled bag leaving the interior of the container not only empty for reuse but also clean since some of the refuse generally includes wet and adhering material.
Some of the prior art improved waste containers that I am aware of do include in combination therewith bag dispensers. However, these bag dispensers are the roll type which require means for supporting a roll on bearing mounts so the roll will be free to rotate in order to dispense a bag to line the container. Such structural requirements would require the size of the roll of bags to have a correspondence with the size of the container.